notebook
by yachuri061709
Summary: sometimes all you needed was a single entry written in a notebook... oneshot!


Disclaimer!!!!!!!

I don't own any parts of Gakuen Alice... well except for my fan fictions if ever it would be considered as a part.....

_OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"Sometimes Love is always best known in unexpected ways"

_OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Notebook**_

**(Gakuen Alice Fan fiction One-shot)**

**Koko was running back towards their room to get his textbook he had forgotten. Opening the door and grabbing the book he was about to rush out of the room when he noticed something on one of the tables.**

**With his mind full of curiosity**

**His eyes glittering with interest**

**And his lips fully grinning....**

**He picked the thing up and recognized it as a notebook.**

"**Wicked...." Koko thought as he scanned the notebook... then he realized it was the same notebook he gave Sumire 3 months ago when the girl accidentally drop hers when it was raining. It was one of his favorite notebooks; the front cover was one of his favorite computer games. At first he was reluctant to give it away (Kitsuname had begged him a million times just to have it but he refused) but then he did anyways, with Sumire. **

**Sumire was way more important to him than the piece of piled papers. No one knows it but he had special feelings for his girl best friend.**

**He sighed**

"**So she still has it huh" Koko thought as he carried the notebook together with his book back to his room. While on his way he can't stop recalling the day he gave Sumire the notebook.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**It was raining hard. Classes for that day just ended and the students where rushing back towards their rooms. Others chatted along the corridors while waiting for the rain to at least stop even for a while. Some students attended club meetings while the others went towards the cafeteria for a snack.**

**Meanwhile Koko was heading towards the school grounds. He wasn't carrying any of his school stuffs since he had asked Kitsuname to drop it by his room. He was wet but he did it on purpose. Koko doesn't know why but he really loved the rain since he was a child, maybe because he had always wanted to be like the rain. Creatures that had never been afraid of falling down even for a thousand times. Rains are one of God's bravest creatures and he just wanted to be like them.**

**He was walking alone. Feeling the droplets of water as it would fall down his cheeks. **

**Then he had noticed someone sitting on the wet ground. He realized at once that it was a girl... and it was his best girl buddy. Sumire...**

**But why was she on the ground...**

**And the worst; why was she crying? Then Koko noticed a notebook being laid on the ground. Its leaves already wet and the words already unreadable.**

"**You tripped because of your clumsiness?" He stated as he sat besides her.**

**Sumire looked at her for a while then continued crying.**

"**You're so childish..." Koko stated**

"**It was my math notebook... and it was ruined because of me tripping clumsily on an area that's not even accident prone" Sumire stated**

**Koko chuckled**

**Sumire frowned at him "What's funny?"**

"**Nothing" Koko stated trying to stop his laughter.**

"**Jinno-Sensei will kill me for sure"**

"**Then I'll help you. I have an extra notebook back at my room; you can have it if you want. Then you can copy all of my notes" Koko stated**

"**You actually copy notes?" Sumire asked wide eyed. Koko was the type of person who would rather read the complaints of his classmates while they are copying notes than to copy notes himself.**

"**I do... with math" Koko answered chuckling "I have to since Jin-Jin was a mad man"**

**Sumire giggled.**

"**Anyways... what are you doing in the rain?" Sumire asked as she grabbed her now dripping math notebook**

"**Wet Look" Koko answered simply**

"**Don't full me...it's not the real reason; I know you had always loved the rain since we where kids. I'm not your best buddy for nothing"**

**Koko just smiled**

"**But how do you find Rain so special?" Sumire asked. Koko looked at her "I mean it's just droplets of water falling from the sky right?" she added**

**Koko sighed before answering "Maybe because I have always idolized the rain, they were brave. Never afraid of falling even for once" he stated before adding "I always wanted to be brave just like them, so that even if I fall a thousand times I could easily stand up"**

**Sumire smiled before stating "You really could be serious sometimes"**

**Koko smiled "But there's one more thing why I have wanted to be brave like the rain. I have always wanted to be courageous so I would be strong enough to fight for the sake of those I love"**

**Sumire smiled.**

"**Anyways come to my room. I'll give you my extra notebook"**

**Sumire nodded.**

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

**Arriving at his room; Koko Jumped on his bed and flipped the notebooks pages open. Then he blinked before accepting the fact he had just found. Sumire never used the notebook as replacement for her math notebook. Instead she used it like a diary.**

**Oh maybe she had reasons.**

**And she really has. Koko realized it as he read Sumire's entries.**

_**F**__irst Entry_

_Today I dropped my math notebook while raining; luckily for me Koko came to the rescue and gave me this notebook. He said it was his extra pair and told me to take care of it and I said yes._

_I walked back towards my room when I met Mikan along the way. We chatted for a while and I told her about the notebook. She asked if the notebook was really important and I answered her yes. Then she invited me on her room and handled me another unused notebook. I could still remember the exact words she said as she handled the notebook to me. She said if the notebook was really important I should find a more important use for it than have as my math notebook._

_That's why this notebook ended up as my diary_

**"Oh... alright then" Koko added and continued reading.**

_Second Entry_

_Central town shopping today with the girls._

_Can't wait to go. I have to buy that green cocktail dress I have been eyeing for so long. Hope it's still available._

_Third Entry_

_Glad the dress was still out. _

_Anyways Anna gave me a matching Emerald green purse to go with it. It's really nice of her to do that._

_Fourth Entry_

_Nothing unusual happened to me this day._

_So I'll just write about Hotaru and Ruka. Guess what I found out????_

_Hotaru has a secret crush on Ruka and it was the reason why she would always blackmail him. She wants to get his attention. Wonder if Ruka had the same feeling._

**Koko smiled at the new information. Thinking about telling the good news towards Ruka since unknown to the girls, the blonde boy had feelings towards the famous blackmailer.**

_Fifth Entry__._

_Anna and Nonoko planned for a sleepover tonight. The destination: Mikan's new special star room._

_Yeah read it right: New special star room. She was promoted three months ago. Now her new room was besides Hotaru._

_Wish I'll be promoted to special star too. But still being a three star's still fine; at least I'm not alone with Anna and Nonoko besides me._

**"Mikan: special star. How come she didn't tell us?" Koko thought then glanced at the entry date. His eyes widened as he read "She was a special star for almost three months and we don't even have the idea!!!" Koko stated on him self "Wonder if Natsume had an idea about this. How come I haven't read Mikan's mind. Oh! Yeah she was a Nullifier"**

_Sixth Entry _

_Mikan was now a special star that great. But it's not fair she needed to change her type class in three months. It's not fair for her to be on the dangerous ability class, she might get hurt. Stupid Persona, that teacher don't have a heart._

_But gladly she has Natsume, Youichi, Nobara and Tsubasa with her. Anyways Tsubasa was transferred at the D.A class this year._

**"I Knew about Tsubasa transferring to that class. But Mikan?" Koko thought "How come Natsume didn't tell us about this? Or maybe he had no idea"**

**Then Koko checked for the entry date and realized Mikan would transfer in three weeks time calculating it from the day Sumire made the entry.**

_Seventh entry_

_Sleepover!!!!!_

"**Alright that was loooooonnnnnnnnggggggg" Koko thought sarcastically.**

_Eighth entry_

_Sleepover a huge success. Anyways Mikan's room was really breathtaking and it had a connecting door with Hotaru's._

_Guess what we did? Yeah telling secrets with each other!!!! Read and be shocked like me._

_Ahahaha... got no idea Nonoko was madly in love with Inchou. But I think Inchou feels the same way since he was constantly giving Nonoko stolen glances._

"**Yuu would be glad if he knows this". Yeah true to say Yuu have the same feelings towards Nonoko. Then he continued reading the entry.**

_Want to know one of the greatest shocks today???? Anna and Kitsuname is now officially a couple. Yeah Anna told us today and we haven't even had the slightest clue that Kitsuname had been courting her._

**"Anna and Kitsuname a Couple?" Kitsuname have some explaining to do. "How come we boys have no idea?"**

_I have an entry earlier about Hotaru's secret crush towards Ruka but she confessed today that the simple crush of hers developed into true love._

**"Ruka would be delighted"**

_Mikan admitted she had some feelings towards Natsume!!! And Hotaru thinks Natsume have the same feelings for her best friend. We sure hope he does._

"**He sure does have. Better tell Natsume about this"**

_Already told you guys about my friends secret feelings, so how about mine???_

_All right he was my best friend Koko. I am madly in love with him ever since I don't know when, but I'm positively sure I have feelings for him._

_It was really hard not to think about how I felt for him since he might read my mind. It's not that I am shy to tell him it's just that I am afraid to be rejected. I don't know if he had some feeling for me._

**Koko was smiling widely at what he had found out. Of course he won't reject her. "She loves me too!"**

**Then he slept with a huge smile plastered on his face. The notebook with him on a tight embrace.**

**The next day**

**Sumire was running frantically towards the room hoping no one was there yet. She was running so fast she might defeat the boy with the speed Alice in records time.**

**No one was there yet. She took a deep breath. Praying that the notebook was still there at the exact place she remembered.**

**But the notebook was not there!!!!!**

**Then the door opened. Revealing a certain mind reader.**

**"Looking for this?" He asked Sumire while grinning.**

**Sumire looked at the notebook wide eyed. "How did that end with you?" she asked while thinking "oh my! He might already read every entry"**

**"Yeah I did read the entire entry" Koko stated while emphasizing the word entire, obviously reading Sumire's mind.**

**Koko told her how the notebook ended with him. Sumire kept her silence.**

**"You've got some explanation to do" Koko stated "is it true?"**

**"What are you talking about?' Sumire asked although she already has an idea**

**"Do you love me?" Koko asked "are your entries true?"**

**Sumire looked at the mind reader before slowly nodding her head. She prepared herself for Koko's rejection. However Koko's next step surprised her.**

**Koko embraced her tightly.**

**"Koko...." Sumire managed to mumble.**

**"I'm glad you feel the same way" Koko stated while still hugging her.**

**"What do you mean?" Sumire asked**

**"I LOVE YOU TOO SILLY" Koko answered.**

**"True?" Sumire asked to make sure. Koko nodded.**

**Sumire smiled before engaging Koko and herself on a tighter embrace. They where officially a couple.**

**Meanwhile**

**"Hotaru what are you doing?" Mikan asked. The two arrived early that day since they promised Sumire to help her find her notebook. Although Mikan might not be early if Hotaru haven't Shot her with the infamous Baka gun.**

**"Videotaping. I'm going to be filthy rich" Hotaru answered with her eyes glittering with rabbit signs "this is going to be a best seller"**

**"Hotaru you're a meanie. It was supposed to be there private moment." Mikan stated**

**"Don't worry I'll give them one copy for free" Hotaru stated**

**"You're so great" Mikan stated proudly**

**"But I'll charge it to you" Hotaru stated emotionlessly.**

**"Hotaru!!!"**

**"......"**

**"How come you are my best friend and you treat me this way?"**

**"Be quite or they will find out we are here!"**

**"Sorry... anyways the way they found out they love each other was really unexpected"**

**"Sometimes love is always best known in unexpected ways" Hotaru answered. While still videotaping the two. Careful enough not to open the door a little more wide. "Money! Money! Money! Money! Money!" Hotaru chanted as she videotaped the two. "But still Ruka's pictures are the best though" she added and blushed as she mentioned Ruka's name. Mikan meanwhile was looking at the new couple happily.**

**"Oi strawberries what are you two doing at this time of the day?" Natsume asked as his head perked inside the room. He saw Koko and Sumire.**

**"What's going on?" He asked as Ruka also made a peek inside the room.**

**"Shut up Hyuuga" Hotaru stated emotionlessly "If those two found out we are eavesdropping I'll kill you with my own bare hands"**

**"What's going on between those two?" Ruka asked the two girls.**

**"They are officially a couple starting this day" Mikan answered in a whisper.**

**"Perhaps you two would want to buy a copy of my newest blackmailing Video?" Hotaru asked the two in a business like tone of voice.**

**"I want a copy" Natsume stated thinking he could use the video to blackmail the famous mind reader whenever he would try reading his mind.**

**"Hota---"Ruka stated but was cut down from speaking by Hotaru.**

**"I'm not stopping my usual blackmailing routine with you if that's what you wanted to know" Hotaru stated**

**Ruka sighed that was what he was hoping for but nevertheless it doesn't really matter even if Hotaru blackmail him all the days of his life.**

**Hotaru continued videotaping. Ruka was still thinking about the raven haired besides him. Mikan was thinking on how cute the couples are and Natsume was in deep thought on how he would confess to the brunette besides him.**

**The four where concentrating on their own thoughts that they did not notice the door opening.**

**"What are you four doing outside the room?" Sumire asked in a murderous tone but deep inside she was feeling kinda embarrassed on the thought that all those time the four have heard the conversation between her and Koko. Koko meanwhile was just standing besides Sumire with his infamous goofy smile plastered on his face.**

**Mikan and Ruka glanced nervously at the new Couple especially on Sumire.**

**Natsume doesn't seem to mind Sumire's change of voice tone and kept his usual poker type face.**

**Hotaru just smirked evilly while holding the video up. "You might want a copy of your own video?" she asked in a businesslike tone.**

**Sumire's eyes widened; quickly trying to grab the video away from Hotaru. But Hotaru being Hotaru who was always ready for these kinds of situation quickly rode on his duck scooter and trailed of with Sumire chasing her.**

**They passed over Kitsuname who was on his way towards their room.**

**"Ruka you found a replacement?" Kitsuname asked as it was the first time he saw Hotaru being chased by someone beside Ruka.**

**"Nope... it's only for today I believe" Ruka stated**

**"Kitsuname best friend... let's have a double date with our girlfriends!" Koko stated on his closest male friend.**

**"You have a girlfriend??????" Ruka asked in surprise. Even Natsume was surprised since he had no idea about the whole thing. Kitsuname's eyes widened on a 'how-on-hell-did-you-know' look. Mikan was the only one who was not shocked at Koko's statement since she already knew.**

**"Alright I'll voice out everything for further understanding" Mikan stated. The boys looked at her "Anna was Kitsuname's girlfriend and Sumire was Koko's as we have known earlier"**

**Koko smiled. Kitsuname gave Koko a playful punch on the shoulder while Natsume and Ruka's eyes widened. Two of their friends already confessed, they would not be surprised if one of these day they would found out about Yuu and Nonoko being a couple or even Tsubasa and Misaki.**

**So Natsume and Ruka when will the two of you declare your undying love for a brunette and a raven haired blackmailer?**

**That's it....**

**The end of this story....**


End file.
